Evangelion: Shinji's Nights with Kaworu
by LadyAbigail
Summary: This is a fanfiction for those of you who like KaworuXShinji stories. Enjoy! Or tell me what went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shinji's Night with Kaworu**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman_

_**Written in 2013**_

_An __**Evangelion**__ FanFiction_

_[Shinji's Point of View]_

_ "Shinji-kun! Kaworu-kun! It's spaghetti time!" _my foster mom called to us. She's American, and apparently, she likes Italian and Mexican food. And she's the Heaven Cook Commander. I call her that because she makes the best foods ever. And her name's Jennifer Gearner.

My lips parted from Kaworu's and I looked up to Kaworu's dark, red eyes. His smile never leaves his face when he's around me.

"I'm guessing dinner's done… What do you think?" I asked Kaworu.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Shinji-kun," Kaworu said, sweeping a soft brush of touch from his hand onto my cheek as I smiled.

"Well, Kaworu, I guess we should eat her awesomeness…" I said, springing out of my bed and running out to the dining room. Kaworu walked in casually with a smirk on his mischievous face. I obviously surprised him.

Jennifer set out the perfect pot of spaghetti onto the table along with parmesan cheese and Texas Toast (which is the best garlic toast in the world). Once we finally settled down at the table, I dug into the spaghetti like it was the very first meal I had in years.

"Wow, Jennifer, this is the best Italian meal I had ever!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun," Jennifer said, biting into her Texas Toast.

"…After dinner, may Kaworu and I go to the movies together to go see the new Godzilla movie?" I asked.

"Sure, do you need any money?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I have some," Kaworu said, smiling.

"Okay… Well, I'll be here, watching American stuff," Jennifer said, smiling.

"Okay," I said, smiling.

After dinner, Kaworu and I went to the theater to go see the new Godzilla movie. The theater was full of people and Kaworu and I had to sit on the floor next to the entrance. I should've brought pillows for us to sit on so that our butts don't hurt or sleep.

Towards the middle of the movie, Kaworu wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I smiled and snuggled up to him. I soon lay my head down on his lap and stretched my legs out as I watched the movie.

The movie ended and everyone started piling out, making me lose Kaworu in the crowd. It wasn't until I stepped out of the movie theater (outside and on the side-walk) when I found Kaworu.

"Note to self: Never go to a packed theater," I said to myself.

"There you are, Shinji-kun," Kaworu said, smiling.

I hugged him and kissed his soft lips.

"Don't worry, Kaworu-kun, I was looking for you too," I said, smiling.

We walked home until we were at the door to Jennifer's house. I reached up and kissed his soft lips for a long time. I finally pried my lips from his and smiled, saying, "Well, Kaworu-kun, I had a good time… Tomorrow, we can make out?"

"Of course, Shinji-kun," Kaworu said, smiling and kissing me again.

"I love you, Kaworu-kun," I said, opening the door.

"I love you too, Shinji-kun," he said, about to leave.

I turned my head to see Jennifer naked, kissing a naked man. I freaked out and yelped, "JENNIFER!"

Jennifer looked at me and squealed, "I thought you were staying at Kaworu's place for the night!" She covered herself and the man kissing her neck.

"NOOOO!" I squeaked.

"Sorry, Shinji," she turned to the man, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to her room.

I sighed and went to bed. At least Jennifer is a better guardian than Misato.

When I was in bed, I pulled out my cell-phone and text Kaworu, saying, _"My night is shattered."_

_ "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"_

_ "No, of course not. It wuz Jennifer. Rite when I turned around, I saw her butt-naked self along w/a butt-naked man making out. But she dragged him 2 her room… I now wish u r here."_

_ "2 get naked;)?"_

_ "NO…! Or maybe… But I just wish u were here so I wuzn't left out."_

_ "Awwwww, y didn't u just say so?! I'll come on over!"_

_ "But it's dark outside! What if u get jumped by-?" _

_ "Do u not know that I have an AT Field and can kick ass?! LOL."_

_ "…Okay… U can come over__J__."_

The next thing I knew was that Kaworu rang the door bell and I let him in. He immediately dragged me to my room, locked my door, and slipped out of his clothes like a stripper. I tried to get out of my clothes as fast as I can, but I wasn't as fast as he was.

Then, I found myself on the bed with Kaworu on top like he was going to _really _screw me half to death.

"Gosh, Kaworu-kun, how horny are you?" I chuckled.

"Horny enough to make your night exciting," he said very sexily.

By the end of the night, he was right. We did nothing _but _sex. Now, we're just sleeping together at 6am in the morning. Luckily it was a Saturday. Otherwise, we would've been the Walking Dead at school.

By noon, I was half-awake. Some of my body was ready to get up, but all of my head still wanted my whole body to sleep with Kaworu. So, I stayed in bed another half-hour, got out of bed, took a shower, and made breakfast.

When I walked back in to wake Kaworu up, he was sitting up with his hair messed up and his eyes were still closed.

"Hey, Kaworu-kun, I made breakfast…" I said.

He just nodded and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with a smile. I smiled and walked up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but, instead, positioned his lips to meet mine. Sneaky devil. I released my lips from his and gave him a glare with humor in my eyes.

He just gave me a smirk and plopped his head back on the only pillowon the bed.

I smiled and walked over to open the curtains so that light will shine on Kaworu. His eyes flinched and he placed the pillow on his head to block the light.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, you need to get up," I said.

He just groaned.

I sighed and closed the curtains to let him sleep. He then positioned the pillow to lie his head on it to sleep. I closed the door as I walked out and headed over to the table where Jennifer already eating her own bowl of cereal with a glass of cold, good milk.

"I heard you were busy last night…" Jennifer said, giving me a smile and a wink.

I nodded and blushed.

She looked at her cereal and sighed.

"So, are you working today?" I asked, going over and getting my breakfast together.

"Mhm. I have to work extra today. So, you'll be alone with Kaworu…if you want," she said, winking again.

I blushed and smiled as I began eating my Japanese breakfast. I sighed and looked at my bedroom door.

By the time Jennifer was going to work, Kaworu was out of bed, walking into the living room (with clothes on), and snuggling up to me like I was a soft lion.

"Well, you and I are going to be alone together the rest of the day until 9pm," I said, taking a sip of my glass of orange juice.

"Okay," Kaworu yawned, smiling and shifting to get comfortable.

I continued reading my book. I smile crept to my face when everything in this setting felt right… I am the luckiest guy in the world.

THE ENDJ


	2. Sequel

Sequel to _**Evangelion: Shinji's Nights with Kaworu**_

By Abigail Jean Zimmerman

_**Written in 2014**_

_An __**Evangelion**__ Fanfiction_

_[Shinji's Point of View]_

Today was my birthday, June 6th, 2016. And I'm sleeping in because today is also a Saturday. Kaworu was already up and going. And he was the first to say "Happy Birthday, Shinji-kun" to me. I turn 15 years old today. Jennifer claimed that she got me an "ass-load" of gifts. Kaworu was also the first to give me a gift. He got me a new MP3 Player that has 16 gigabytes. I hugged and kissed him like he was the sweetest guy ever.

_ "Shinji-kun! Get your little ass in the living room this instant! It's time for your gifts!" _Jennifer called out to me.

I groaned and got out of bed. I wore blue shorts and a white tank top. I dragged myself to the living room. In the living room, I found my dad, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Makoto, Shigeru, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Kaji, Asuka, Mari, Rei, Kaworu, and Jennifer. This was totally unexpected.

"Happy birthday, Shinji!" everyone (except Rei and Dad) exclaimed.

"Um, thanks?" I asked, yawning.

And in the corner of the room, I saw an _actual_ ass-load of gifts.

Toji and Kensuke ran up and tackled me to the ground. "You are so _fucking _old, Shinji!" Toji exclaimed, laughing.

"_Thanks_," I groaned.

"Alright, you three, it's time for the presents," Jennifer said.

Toji and Kensuke got off and I stood to my feet. Jennifer motioned me to look at the entrance to the hallway. And in came…Mom. She looked just the same. She had the wonderful brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled and walked up. And I noticed that there was a blue bow on her head of hair.

"That," Jennifer said, "is your first present."

I darted to hug Jennifer and thanked her a million times. I then darted to Mom and hugged her.

"I missed you, Mom," I cried.

"I missed you too, Shinji," Mom said in her wonderful voice.

"NEXT PRESENT!" Toji exclaimed, handing me a gift.

I unwrapped it and found a picture of Kaworu and me in a cool frame. I hugged Toji and thanked him.

Next was Kensuke's gift. I unwrapped it and found a cheetah-designed speedo. I glared at Kensuke as I blushed. Of course people laughed. "_Thanks, _Kensuke." Kensuke was laughing hard on the floor.

Next was Kaji's gift. I unwrapped it and found a nice pair of pants and a cool T-shirt. I smiled and said to Kaji, "Thanks, Kaji." He just nodded.

Next was Mari. I unwrapped the gift and found a nice violin. I thanked her and she nodded.

Next was Hikari. She got me a cool brush for my hair.

Next was Rei. She got me a nice camera.

Next was Asuka. She got me a tooth brush. I shrugged and thanked her.

Next was Shigeru, Maya, and Makoto. They got me a nice Wii set.

Next was Ritsuko. She got me a cool coffee cup and a fancy kitchen knife set.

Next was Misato. She got me a nice set of pots and pans.

Next was Dad. He handed me a set of car keys. "You now have a 2017 Toyota Corolla Axio," Dad told me.

I gasped and hugged him tightly. "THANK YOU, DAD!"

Next was Kaworu. I opened a violet box and found a diamond ring. And there was a note that read: _"Shinji Ikari, will you marry me?"_

I hugged him, kissed him, and exclaimed, "Of course, Kaworu-kun!"


End file.
